girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Gyi Yoon
'''Queen '''is one of the main protagonists in the series, and current Wild's league champion. she's a mixed martial artist, and is seen to be proficient in nearly every form of martial arts so far. At first, Queen was cold to Song Jae Gu. But slowly she has warmed up to him, and now (Though she tries to hide it) tags along with Lee Moon Young and Choi Dal Dal when they follow Jae Gu to his part-time job, and then to his home. She has feelings for Song Jae Gu but trys to hide them. It's been said that Queen has "conquered" the Taekwondo, Karate, Mixed Martial Arts and Kickboxing stages. Though it's unknown whether this is true. Queen is first introduced into the series, when Song Jae Gu's younger brother is watching the fight between her and Kim Hye Shinon TV. She's seen in the ring, with Kim Hye Shin, who is in bad shape. Queen tells her to stay down, but Kim Hye Shin refuses due to her pride. Hye Shin begins to back-talk to Queen, to which Queen swiftly finishes her off with a single kick. The match ends, and Queen is announced the winner. Later on in the manga, Queen is shown again when Jae Gu first enters the school. Moon Young accidentally hits Jae Gu with her bike, which causes him to spill his coffee milk on Queen. This is how they first meet (Though Jae Gu is unaware of who she is). She is suprised and dismayed when Jae Gu pays her in hundreds to repair her uniform, as opposed to paying in the thousands. Later that day, Jae Gu is called by Moon Young to go and see Queen. When they meet, Queen asks him if he was treating her like a beggar, and will only forgive him if he kneels down and picks up all the coins, to which Jae Gu replies, by calling her "a Monster". Queen is the first born child of the YK line, the third largest group in the? financial? world. As the heir, she was raised to be the leader of all fourteen company branches and to be better than any man in many fields, receiving a vast education. Queen was not only raised to be better than men but she was also raised as a man, only realizing she was a girl at the age of five. At the age of nine, Queen's younger brother, Yoon In Seung was born. As he became the heir, Queen was finally allowed to grow as a woman. Though she felt some guilt for her burden being transferred to her brother, she was delighted that she was finally allowed to grow out her hair and wear skirts. Her happiness was short lived as some time after, she experienced her first taste of rejection from a boy whom she liked. Due to her status, she only attended 'normal' school ten days out of a month, this didn't stop her from liking the boy who sat next to her. On the day of his birthday, while he was inviting his friends to his party, Queen asked if she could join them. The boy, Yoo Ja Ho, rejected her, stating they didn't really know each other and asked why she was 'trying to act so nice'. He then went on to say that he didn't even know she was a girl. While laughing at her, he claimed that she looked funny wearing a skirt with such short hair and told her to wear pants as she always had. Queen was heartbroken, it had been her first time wearing a skirt, she had even put a flower pin in her hair and bought Yoo Ja Ho a present. In tears, she poured her heart out to Driver Park, who tried to comfort her while driving her home. A few years later, during her first year of middle school, after explaining to Driver Park that she was considering appealing to her father to stop making her go to 'normal' school, stating that they were 'no fun', she spotted Yoo Ja Ho, whose friend noted that she was pretty. She explained to him who she was. This shocked him. He went on to say that there had been a rumor that the daughter of YK's director went to the school. His friend exclaims that she is rich. Queen went to leave, only to be delayed by Yoo Ja Ho asking for her number, along with an invite to his birthday party the following week. He continues by apologizing for what happened when they were younger, telling her that he in fact liked her back then as well. His words making her feel sick, Queen lashed out and slapped him.